


【曼豆腐】浇灌 （pwp）

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: * 送给阿泽太太，祝您生日快乐、想要的都能得到。请您继续用您的美妙文字浇灌绿茵场，使我癫狂，使我爱。* 已婚老农逃家被抓的土坷垃文学送给阿泽太太。





	【曼豆腐】浇灌 （pwp）

蛇形的队伍一直饶了几绕，在他一侧也排了一些。所有人都盯着他。

一开始，滴出的水里还冒着黄锈，很快就被更多的水冲散了，倾泻到铁皮桶里，管子被急促的水压晃得吱吱乱响，落进铁桶的水声盖过了他身后来自整队人的死寂。

吃透了水的烂泥溅在他的白袜子上，在地上一路踩出尴尬的滋滋声，直到他和他的铁皮桶一起踏进真正的松软黄土里，人也埋没在高耸的庄稼里，人群中才窸窸窣窣地散出声音，队伍也重新蠕动起来。

嗡嗡嚷嚷，他们都觉得自己看见了不该看的。

——

莱万加快了速度，他想在遮着屋头的那片云飘过来之前离开这片田地。

风穿过植被的叶子，把它们吹得猎猎作响，有一些透过缝隙扫到他胳膊上，上衣的下摆还扎在裤腰里，灌进领口的风卷着他身上的薄汗，瞬间就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

所有的植物茎叶都向南行礼，偏偏就有一株对着他。

沉甸甸的一簇，在风里上上下下的，冲他彬彬有礼的点头。

手里的农具被攥得发热，潮乎乎的空气和他的手汗黏在一起；天边开始咕咕哝哝的响远雷，他向前走一步，就豁开一片视野，再向前走一步，就再劈开一片。

那簇不羁的植物也随着他。

周围庄稼的方向呈现出一种箭头似的攻势，逆着风的方向让出一条细缝似的道来，一股猛地吹过去，披露出模模糊糊的身形。

搅出窸窸窣窣之后，猫着的腰立直了。

那人的身长在这地里站着，像是郁郁葱葱中间突然立了个新扎的稻草人；风打在后背上，陌生男人的气息混着雨前的青草味呛着莱万的鼻子。他不敢怠慢一点，手里的农具变了方向，布鞋往土里捻了捻，脚掌扒着地。

“还不回去？”

曼朱基奇先开口，争吵也就开始了。

两个人几乎要把周围一臂宽的地方踏瓷实，每吐出一句荤话，嘴里就溅上雨点子。莱万挣不开曼朱基奇的手，锈着的铁器照着对方的额角就拍过去，手指借着泥水一滑，本就不轻的男人一下子跌出去老远，还在地里滚了几下，压塌了不少梗着脖子晃悠的庄稼。

他甩开那人，也甩了手里的东西。趿拉着布鞋在泥地里狂奔，终于丢掉一只，却也还是不敢回头去捡。

没了命的跑，庄稼越长越高，风越刮越大。一会儿看得见房顶的瓦，一会儿那瓦片就又被遮了。高高低低的草叶尖儿搔着他的耳朵，有的也往他的眼前打，都避让开了，却不知怎么就一脚踩滑，出溜到这地上，一大片植物杆子被他夹在腿间刮倒了。脑壳跌在泥地里，磕得两眼发直，水滴到眼角。

他站不起来，浑身的血都聚在脑后，突突发疼。

曼朱基奇找到他，两条长腿裹在看不清颜色的工装裤里，布料上也浸着泥水，那把尖头的农具被他捡了，反插在裤腰带里。

吃饱了汗水的白上衣又被雨水淋了个透，透明的帘一样贴在曼朱基奇的腹肌上。有血从额角滑下来，溶进贴身的布料里。

他把那农具用指尖提溜着，一个响雷，坠到莱万耳朵边上，硬是割出了几点血珠溶在雨水汇聚的小塘里。

天上打了个闪，照在莱万张着的，黑漆漆的嘴里。

——

莱万多夫斯基提着两只空了的铁桶，一刻也不在外面多逗留。

他看着远处新扎的稻草人，下巴上的伤火辣辣的疼起来。

屋里静默得像是口棺材，前些天的雨害得村里大停电，工人们一家一家的修，得等到下次才能轮得上他。下次变成下下次，再变成下下下次，莱万逐渐也适得了这种安静。

他划亮根火柴，一根烟从黑暗里伸过去向他借火。

手腕被攥着，颤颤巍巍点完了烟，橙色火点后面是他再熟悉不过的脸。曼朱基奇也挂了彩，颊边一道长印子，从眼尾到嘴角。

烟被松松垮垮的夹在指头间，被挑起的背心带子也松松垮垮的；还没来得及推搡，带子就又懒洋洋的落回到莱万的手臂上。刚从田间回来的人怎么也不会再多穿些的，洗到褪色的、丈夫的旧背心是最好的选择。

曼朱基奇看着直笑。

“都瞧见了？”

像那烟灰都磕到了莱万身上似的，一句话就引得一道愤恨的目光；两片嘴唇抿成一条直线，以轻微的幅度摇了摇头。

听那人又补了句：“瞧就瞧见了。”

莱万捏了他的烟，找准了颈子上柔软的地方，铆足劲就要掐下去。

烟头蹦蹦跳跳的戳到炕沿儿，一咕噜就落到洋灰地上，莱万也被带得一翻身，小床桌在他脚下被踹翻，圆形的水果跌在地上发出沉闷的声响。

——

雨把田地浇了个透。

莱万多夫斯基身上都是泥点，青黑色的砂砾撒在胸脯上，男人的乳头被雨水洗得发红，精壮的腰像蛇一样在土地上乱摆。

上衣早就被撕开了，整个身子冲着乌云密布的天，每一张毛孔都要被水溺死。

曼朱基奇的膝盖也已埋在泥地里，他把腰带和其他碍事的扔得老远，有的直接飞到庄稼上，被密密细细的杆儿顶着，男人最后一丝遮羞的玩意儿也招摇的挂在那上面，随风摇摇晃晃。像是一面淫糜的旗帜。

本来别在他腰上的、缴获来的尖头农具被夺了去，绕了几绕，倒栽着插进土里。

春雷打得地面都在颤，下面的男人被肏干得直哆嗦，有草叶揦他屁股，酸疼酸疼的，他就向上提胯，还要拱一下；结果往往是把身体里另一个物件带得更深，斜着就戳进软肉里，胀得抡起胳膊就给了那混账两下。

巴掌落在曼朱基奇的后背，合着下面囊袋拍到屁股上的声音，在莱万听来，怕是比那雷声还响，臊得人头晕眼花，脸上泛红。

他只觉得屁股里那根性器十分恼人，粗大滚烫，像是刑具往身子里捅；这还不是最令他恼火的，要是光有疼的感觉，倒也有个理由宰了这人，反倒是后来自己偏偏离不开这肉棍，酥酥麻麻，顶到紧靠里时，还变得格外重要起来，抽出去才算难过。

一小股热气往肚子下面涌，对着曼朱基奇挺进来的性器，在雨里都要燃起一把邪火。他张嘴就呛水，却还是忍不住，男人雌伏时的叫声竟比那春天的野猫还绵长、还软、还久久不灭，飘飘悠悠的，随着雨水淌进河沟里，随着风吹进别人家的耳朵里。

整片庄稼地都盛不下两个男人野合的躁动，性欲当柴火，煮沸了春雨。

下一次打闪的时候，曼朱基奇和着雨水去亲他的嘴。

收紧小腹，整个人被钳制成受孕的形态，一股一股的精水被喂进男人的屁股里，有的溢出来，浇了庄稼，大多数还是要争先恐后的挤进有人想象中的子宫里。

他们在土地上孕育生命，也在人身上播种，浇灌的过程绵长又枯燥，垫在皮肤下的软泥都积压在人周围，描出野合的抽象画。

还躺在地上的人不让翻身，说是怕泥水弄脏了前面。

曼朱基奇晃悠着刚刚用完的性器，钻到庄稼地里把两人的裤子够了出来。他蹬进两条裤腿，扎好腰带就要走，一回头，那人还抱着裤子在地里抹眼泪。勾勾嘴角，好心伴着坏主意就又开始作祟。

两条胳膊伸到莱万腋下，把人掺起时还被踩了好几脚，好不容易立起来了，见对方还气夯夯的，一松手，又把白条条的身子扔回到泥地里，溅起一人多高的泥点子。

抢过他手里的裤子，不顾大张着的腿还在不停蹬踹，从后面流出白色的精液，硬是像套口袋一样，帮人把裤子套了回去，只不过这会儿腰带真的寻不见了。

“你得回来，或者你想我天天来你这儿。”

他从后面揽着人，脑里都是莱万通红的、被压抑着的性器。

“别动，”手在莱万裆前作祟好久，“再动还来。”

挣扎被呵止，眼泪像是那场雨的延伸，滴滴答答的掉在腰间那双手上。曼朱基奇隔着布料想抠挖最后一点好处，他的大手从大腿根到腿间，摸到那又冲自己抬起头的玩意儿，就笑得把呼吸喷在莱万脖子上。

他用手掌根狠狠地又压又捻，感觉出布料下面突突跳了几下，等到怀里的人也攥了他一把，扭头便走了。

雨停了，直到曼朱基奇的背影出了田地的边，莱万才迈开腿往外走。

——

可他还是不想就这么回去呢。

男人在他胸乳上落下一些啃咬，他却盯着漏水的天花板，恹恹地想着。

很快，一个巴掌就落在他腿上。咕咚一声被翻过来，粗糙的手指在屁股缝中间来回刮擦，膝盖还隐隐约约的泛疼，那人也不知道从哪摸出来的脂膏，油滋滋的向他后面抹。

用了最后点力拱起身子，认命似的把下面张得更开。他不再骂了，似乎是把自己视为一个物件，装满男人的东西就好，软趴趴的歪在一旁，等着挨肏。

曼朱基奇的兴致全没了，用蜡烛的光去晃莱万的脸。

不见泪珠也不见颤抖的嘴唇，跳动的火焰映在冰蓝的瞳仁里，惊得人赶快把他搂着，说什么也不再乱碰他，还要带他进浴室里洗洗屁股里沾着的脂膏。

热水流过穴口，男人被搂在怀里，洗着里面。

过度紧张使莱万昏昏欲睡，一阖上眼就又猛地睁开，几次抬头直接撞到曼朱基奇的下巴。

——

他只用一辆车就把莱万所有的家当带走了，连带莱万这个人，坐在副驾驶的时候，看起来也是并没有占多少地方。

房子被还给村里，据说当天晚上就修好了电闸。

车子又被塞了几筐水果才被放出村，那些“瞧见过”的人此时也都笑得很淳朴慈祥；莱万疲惫的靠在座椅里，耳边是汽车轮胎撵过柏油马路时的声音。

开车的是马里奥·曼朱基奇，他的丈夫。

像他逃来这里时那样，哼着歌。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 老农被按在地里干了之后几天，他丈夫来找他了，但那次没干成。


End file.
